1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exploding foil initiator systems for munitions and is directed more particularly to a low energy exploding foil initiator (LEEFI) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exploding foil initiators (EFIs) are activated by a high current pulse exhibiting an extremely short rise time. The pulse is generated by discharging a high voltage capacitor through a spark gap switch. Spark gap switches have suffered from problems relative to manufacturing, reliability in operation, and high costs. A new LEEFI has been developed which operates at substantially lower energy levels than conventional EFIs. The new LEEFI has the potential to reduce size and cost of foil initiator systems by reducing the size of the high voltage capacitor and charging circuitry.
Spark gap switches are deemed to be less than optimal for LEEFI fireset designs. The reliability of the spark gap switches is reduced at voltages of less than 1500V and therefore do not allow for full advantage of savings that could be derived from LEEFI operations which require 1000 V, or less. Further, spark gap switches are reliable only for a limited number of discharges. Accordingly, during and after manufacture, the number of tests performed on each switch must be tracked to ensure that overtest does not degrade performance in a weapon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new switch, or fireset, for LEEFIs.